


Almost Kind

by pyton



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Human/Monster Romance, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyton/pseuds/pyton
Summary: ‘My, you are quite the storyteller, Moca Aoba.’Moca almost jumped in their seat, but relaxed when they recognised the unmistakable voice, so human yet so beastly at the same time.Chisato Shirasagi, the cursed princess of the castle up on the hill and Moca’s unlikely host in one person.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Almost Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Mac & cheese time. Wanted to write a smaller piece and this is what I've came up with. Not my greatest, but this is more of just a fun, little tidbit.
> 
> As always, shout outs to Max @silversilky for reading through my typos and grammar errors and also suggesting the title; couldn't have done it without you! Read her stuff, it's all good shit.

Long, long ago there was a royal family under the name Shirasagi. Their riches and influence were unparalleled yet the head of the family always, always wanted more. To acquire even more power and treasures, he sent messenger doves to all four sides of the world, asking for the strongest and richest men in all lands to come and fight for the right to his daughter's hand in marriage.

The hand of the one and only Chisato Shirasagi.

Everyone heard and knew of Chisato Shirasagi’s great beauty and the number of men clamoring for her hand was enough to populate a small country. However, her many suitors brought nothing but heartache for the princess herself.

For her interests laid in the fairer sex.

Still, she believed it was her duty as the only daughter of her family to continue the family line and never voiced her objections, resigned to her fate years ago.

But Shirasagi’s family, as all powerful and wealthy, was not without its enemies. And the most dangerous one of them all was a witch living in the deepest, darkest corner of the forest.

On the eve of the grand tournament for the princess’s hand, the king threw an extravagant ball. Every single person in the kingdom was invited to bask in Shirasagi’s family wealth. There were dances and food to be had, of the likes common people would never see.

But the celebration was cut short by the arrival of the witch. With thunder and lighting, she cast a terrible curse on the only princess of the kingdom, transforming her into a lonesome monster.

No one alive has seen such a beast- with antlers like horns, with talons sharp as a knife and her face- no, a maw, indescribable, as if she was a wolf, a lion and a hawk at once.

The party was in disarray, the king furious at seeing his plans crumble before him, and the witch that caused it all in the center.

The king ordered his guards to capture the witch but their weapons couldn’t touch her.

Laughing, the witch announced:

‘The curse I have placed on the princess can only be broken by a kiss of true love, with no regard of appearance nor status. Only then will the princess be restored to her old form.’

With that declaration the witch vanished.

The king was in shambles- no one even wanted to look at his only daughter in her beastly form, much less marry her. And so, instead of marrying his daughter off like he planned, he ordered her to be relocated to an old, abandoned castle far, far away from any human eyes and locked up. No one would be able to see the disgraceful monster the princess has become, the king vowed. The princess was to be forgotten, the king unable to live with the consequences of his actions.

And thus, with every record, every painting, ever mention of the princess erased, with a severe punishment for even mentioning her, people slowly forgot about the princess.

But still, there were whispers and rumours of a cursed princess, living all alone in an abandoned castle up on a hill, waiting, still waiting for one true love’s kiss that would set her free--

‘My, you are quite the storyteller, Moca Aoba.’

Moca almost jumped in their seat, but relaxed when they recognised the unmistakable voice, so human yet so beastly at the same time.

Chisato Shirasagi, the cursed princess of the castle up on the hill and Moca’s unlikely host in one person.

Moca wasn’t lying when they described Chisato’s monster form as indescribable- at times she reminded Moca of a wolf, caged up by her own expectations, other times she reminded Moca of a proud lioness, ready to defend her territory. 

Hell, Moca could swear she even looked somehow birdlike at times- hawk maybe? They were never good at telling all these flying creatures apart, so it was anyone's guess. Tsugu would be able to tell, but she was busy eloping with that stoic traveling archer that came to their town recently. And, besides, Moca felt strangely protective of the knowledge that there real was a cursed princess living in the abandoned castle up on the hill. They were Chisato’s secret keeper, and for once in their life didn’t want to share. Not even with Ran.

This was for Moca and Moca alone.

‘Still,’ Chisato spoke again and all thoughts in Moca’s head disappeared, to make room to focus on Chisato’s voice ‘I admit, I don’t know how to feel about the creative liberties you have taken with my story.’

‘Ohoho? Do you mind sharing the details of what little Moca has got wrong?’ they tried their best to pretend they weren’t terribly curious.

‘It was my idea to locate here.’ Chisato replied as if a matter of fact ‘I am not going to pretend my father is a great man, but he was never cruel to me. He even opposed my suggestion at first, until I pointed out how this could damage our family’s reputation.’

‘I see, I see~.’ The question of why Chisato would sacrifice so much was on the tip of their tongue but they decided against asking. ‘Did Moca get the bit about smooching right though~?’ oh no, they weren’t being subtle at all, were they? It’s like they had a big signboard above their head that said ‘HEY PRINCESS, WANNA KISS AND SEE WHERE IT TAKES US?!?’

Chisato didn’t comment on that though, only smiled sadly ‘I don’t think this curse is something that can be broken as simply as that.’

Oh?

‘Don’t think? Does it mean you don’t know…’

‘How to break the curse? No one knows how. Well, no one but the witch who cast it. And she is not a talkative type.’

‘So…’ Moca let their question hang in the air, hoping that as with many times before Chisato would finish it for them.

Chisato didn’t disappoint them this time either ‘So as far as anyone is concerned I am stuck in this form.’

‘A-ah, well…’ Moca wasn’t exactly sure how they should proceed; they didn’t have much experience with the whole ‘’comforting cursed princesses’’ thing. Still, they would try. For Chisato.

‘Well! You know, some people might find this form better than your previous one!’ ah ah no no this wasn’t it, it wasn’t it!!!

Chisato looked at them in surprise, before laughing, her fangs glistening ‘Oh my! So even in this form I won’t be able to escape men looking at me as if I am a piece of meat?’

Ack! ‘That’s not what I--’

Chisato hushed Moca before they could say anything more ‘I know that’s not what you meant. Don’t worry Moca, I was only joking.’ The way she looked at Moca while she said this… oh, Moca had it bad. Just one soft glance and their heart went into overdrive.

‘Aha-haha, I see, I see~.’ Moca coughed, hoping it would make their blush less apparent ‘Still, the witch is still out there right? So who’s not to say some good looking knight will march up that mean witch and get the cure for your curse out of her?’  _ and what if that good looking ‘’knight’’ was me? _ was the unspoken part.

Chisato frowned at that, almost  _ snarled  _ even (why was that sight so scary yet so attractive at the same time?).

‘I don’t want any headstrong man rushing to risk his life for me and then demand that I own him for something I never asked for.’

Oh shit, wrong move, wrong move. But they could salvage this, they could. Didn’t Himari once said they were like a cat once? Always lands on their four feet, or something. They could save this.

‘W-well,’ Moca cleared their throat ‘we live in modern times~. The knight or maybe even a prince, doesn’t have to be a man, you know~.’ Okay, if it wasn’t obvious Moca was poking around to see what were their chances before now it was clear as day. Great job, Moca Aoba!

‘I don’t want any prince nor knight, no matter what gender they might be.’ Chisato interrupted Moca.

‘Oh?’ despite their best attempts at feigning nonchalance, Moca was stumped. What kind of out there requirements did Chisato have for a possible suitor? They could go and return as a prince of some miniscule country, they could train for years and take on whatever stupid vow it took to be a knight for Chisato, but if it wasn’t what Chisato wanted what was Moca to do?

What could they do to prove themselves worthy of holding Chisato’s hand?

Moca could try their best to mask their thoughts around Chisato but the latter could always see right through them. Like in this very moment.

Tenderly, Chisato put her sharp claws on Moca’s arms. How could claws sharp enough to kill with one swipe hold Moca so tenderly?

Silently, Chisato lowered her head and put her maw, full of deadly sharp fangs next to Moca’s ear. That was more than enough to cause Moca’s heart to beat wildly, as if they were a drummer in a marching band. 

But what made Moca’s breath hitch were the words whispered in their ear by Chisato:

‘I only want Moca Aoba.’

**Author's Note:**

> At twitter under @czerwonyrower (please, follow only if you are 18: I am a thirsty furry. I don't rt nsfw stuff but I do rt suggestive material)


End file.
